Inevitable
by Machi
Summary: Zero/Wata. Over one hundred years have passed since Watanuki has taken over Yuuko's shop. Watching the world from the cage he cannot leave is a man whom needs help fleeing the cage his heart lies trapped in. Was this meeting coincidence? Or inevitable?
1. Meeting

_I don't think he notices me._

_But that's okay. Hardly anyone does._

Watanuki Kimihiro watched as a thin wisp of smoke trailed upwards, into the night sky. The eternally seventeen-year-old sat on his front porch like he did every night, unable to leave the store front. Unable to pass any further than the stone perimeter and gate that hit the edge of the sidewalk that lead out into the city. But that was all right. Watanuki had very little else to live for.

Over one hundred years had passed since he had first step foot into that little wish shop.

The same rules applied. Only those who had a wish could see the beautiful, traditional Japanese-styled store that sat atop a lush, emerald green yard. The peak of the roof held the moon and another, a beautiful star. They would see the path that led up to the door, to which they could find the answer to their problems.

Those without wishes?

All they saw was an empty, vacant lot, littered with trash.

###

Kiryuu Zero was one of those people.

It was another night that was lingering in the air. Watanuki was sitting on the porch, slender _kiseru_ pipe in hand, bouncing an exposed leg on his knee to keep himself occupied. There was a fragile flute of strawberry wine sitting at his side. A full moon hung in the air.

A peaceful night.

The shopkeeper's golden-sapphire eyes stared out towards the gate. It was his only means of entertainment, really. The closest he could get to the outside world. Interesting people walked past the gate during the course of the day—salarymen, students in their school uniforms, gangsters, housewives... it had become habit for Watanuki to watch them from time-to-time.

Sometimes, people would look into the shop, as if wondering how it got there, and he would offer a small wave. But, most times, people just walked by, oblivious to its existence.

Really, everyone had wishes.

But the strongest were the ones that pushed through the magic sheltering the house from normal perception. Only the strongest were able to barge their way in, and see the gorgeous house that stood before them.

Even stronger still, were the ones whom were drawn into the building with no explanation other than, "For some reason... my feet just led me here."

"That's all right," Watanuki would say. "...Its hitsuzen."

The inevitable.

Tonight, as Watanuki released another whisper of flavored smoke into the air, did a familiar figure pass by.

Watanuki instantly perked up when he saw him. A tall young man with sleek, silver hair made his way down the sidewalk to pass the wrought iron bars that made up the gate to Watanuki's shop. He always wore the same expression on his face, but its hardness had changed over the course of the year in which he started noticing the young man. Before, the youth had walked in the sophisticated uniform of Cross Academy, a private school not too far from the shop. He used to go there... one hundred years ago. But it was nothing like it was now.

"Apparently," One specter spoke to him after Watanuki had granted a wish of theirs, "It is a school of vampires. At least... the ones in the white uniforms are. Vampires, that is."

Watanuki had watched him pass by in the pristine uniform... though he wore it a bit sloppily. That would of unnerved him, had he and the silver-haired youth been born around the same time. He would of yelled at him, screaming, flailing, about how untidy he was.

But he still looked nice in it.

Over the course of the year, the boy's look had grown colder. And now, it was frigid, like ice. The boy's smoldering eyes were not like molten bullets.

Watanuki knew he carried a gun on him. But for what purpose?

He found himself standing, this time. The silver-haired boy... perhaps he was a man now, with such cold eyes... was in a heavy trench coat. The shopkeep made his way across the yard, barefoot, before pausing at the gate.

Watanuki wanted to watch him pass by. He was his favorite sight, whenever the youth walked by the shop. With his handsome face, silver hair, and deep eyes, he caused a strange yearning inside of the raven-haired individual that he didn't know where to place.

Was it freedom?

The man had a satchel in hand. He walked, foot touching just at the edge of the gate. Watanuki waited for him to pass by as he usually did.

But he didn't.

The young man came to a sudden stop, and his head flicked to the side, eyes burning right back into Watanuki's who had his arms folded as he stood in the chill in merely his yukata. The shopkeeper's eyes widened, suddenly caught right in the silver-haired man's gaze.

_He's staring right at me._

The man's gaze didn't waver.

_...Can he see me?_

Watanuki's lips parted, just briefly. A faint bit of air, white from the cold, escaped into the night sky. Golden-sapphire locked with molten silver.

"...Hm." Zero's gaze lifted from where he was staring intently at the partially opened iron fence. He looked up towards the empty plot of land. Dead grass. A shredded car tire. A sign that said, "VACANT. DO NOT TRESSPASS", hammered almost haphazardly into the crumbling dirt.

He had always passed by this lot, on his way back to his apartment. He noticed it, yes, but this was the first time that he truly _noticed _it. The lot was wedged in between two apartment complexes. Why did no one use it?

Not that it mattered.

But this time, as he walked passed it, he_ felt _something. Zero's sharp eyes scanned the lot, peering deep into the shadows.

But nothing.

He stood there in quiet contemplation for a brief spell, before turning away from the vacancy. He was tired—but it would most likely be a night with little to no sleep. Zero headed off from the gate, and didn't look back.

Watanuki let out another breath of air as the man walked away.

_He didn't see me._

The youth shopkeep didn't know if he was relieved...

...Or disappointed.

###

In all honestly, Watanuki didn't expect to see the silver-haired man so soon again after their last... encounter. It certain seemed that way to Watanuki. He had thought about it over the course of the day, wondering if the youth had somehow sensed his presence (perhaps it had been a fluke?). But eventually, his thoughts wandered to under things, such as cleaning out the basement area (he really needed to get around to it), as well as beating out the rugs in the house before everything got stuffy or filled with far too much dust.

For some reason, on this warm spring day, Watanuki decided to leave the task up to his two helpers, Maru and Moro. All three of them were outside, the yawn littered with a multitude of objects as Watanuki walked in and outside of his house, cleaning out the basement. He dusted, organized, boxed, packaged, wrapped, and ultimately created order from the chaos that had been allowed to pile over the past... well, one hundred years. Luckily, the rugs had last been out for dusting only a couple of months ago. Maru and Moro beat at them happily as Watanuki cleaned.

Watanuki had a snack, just a small one, to tide him over. He wasn't exceedingly hungry, and he didn't want to eat too much and feel too sleepy to continue with his cleaning.

But, by the time dusk rolled around, Watanuki was feeling proud of himself. Everything had been put away, a customer had been served, and everything was organized for the next one hundred or so years (at least until it had become a mess again). He was feeling so inclined, that, as he looked towards the blood red sunset, that he felt like a spot of red wine and some yakitori sounded like a delicious and quick reward for his hard work.

Watanuki started to make his way up the wooden step towards the inside of his shop, before he halted. The shopkeeper merely turned around, his cat-like eyes catching the setting sun as he looked towards the quiet street sidewalk at the edge of the iron gate.

Kiryuu Zero halted right in the middle of his walk to the grocery store.

The errand was necessary, and it was the only reason he was out. There was no way around it. He had officially been absent of food for almost a week. His fridge had become a barren wasteland that not even he could avoid, so the silver-haired Hunter shrugged on his trench coat and made his way to the corner store to pick up a few things.

It was during this trip, that he noticed it.

Its what made him pause.

Zero was observant, exceptionally so. There was no doubt in his mind that, as he gazed upon the beautiful, traditional Japanese building, that it had _always _been there, and he just didn't notice it. No. It had never been there before—not until now. He wasn't like the countless others that stared up in splendor at the building when it first appeared to them, gazing upon its glory. He just...

...Wondered...

How did it get there? Overnight?

Something wasn't right.

But that's when he felt it. There was a strange pull at the back of his knees. Zero didn't move—not at first. The silver-haired man stood as solid as a rock, but when the pull came again, he suddenly felt a surge of alertness enter into his body. He was being controlled.

_How?_ Instantly, his hand gave a twitch, resting at his side—the shift of balance forced a foot forward—towards the iron gates. Molten silver eyes lit up at his right foot took another step forward, then another, then another, until he feet were on the path, in the yard. Zero's head swung left; no shredded tire. Swung right; an absence of the VACANCY sign he had taken notice of just the night before while passing this very area.

Then he looked up.

And that's then he saw him.

Watanuki stared back with large, expressive blue and yellow eyes. His red yukata with the white floral print and giant gold obi with the bow in front trailed down part of the wooden stairs that led up to the porch. His black hair was sleek and short, and tapered back against his pale, swan-like neck.

Zero came to a halt, merely feet away from the stairs. His eyes were narrowed, but he was finding it increasingly harder to keep the expression as such.

The boy in front of him, in his anciently-styled yukata, wasn't a vampire. That, at the very least, took off some of the edge. Zero's eyes looked him over, not that the strange pull that had dragged him onto the store grounds had relented... but he felt almost welded to the ground. The boy in front of him...

His scent was... off. Not in a bad way, just... different. From the raven-haired youth's looks alone, with his large eyes, soft face, and slender neck, he expected the usual, almost _tart _scent of something akin to a fruit that had yet to become ripe (of course, Zero was ashamed, in the back of his mind, he would think that about a person). However... the scent that did invade Zero's senses was completely different. He didn't know what it was, but it wasn't unpleasant.

And he couldn't get it out of his head.

The two-toned eyed boy's surprised look finally wore off, and he turned fully to face the Zero with a kind smile.

"Hello," The dark-haired youth greeted cordially, as if he was just used to people walking randomly into his yard. He was.

Zero didn't say anything at first, but he eventually did, as he couldn't very well just ignore the boy when he had walked into _his_ yard... and couldn't seem to move on his own accord just yet. "Hey." Well, even the Hunter knew that one word wouldn't fly. "...How long have you been here?"

"Awhile," The yukata-clan youth admitted, his voice carefree. Zero felt his brows furrow the slightest, but his face remained virtually undisturbed.

"How long."

"Long enough for you to notice," The dark-haired man relented, his answers still vague. But he offered another smile. Zero opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the young human(?) lifted a hand. "Its okay if you're unsure of why you came here.

"Regardless, it was hitsuzen."

Zero merely gazed back.

"Hitsuzen?"

"Fate. Destiny."

"I don't believe in that sort of thing."

"The inevitable."

Zero paused. The inevitable... that was something he could possibly relate to. Such as his slow descent into becoming...

"...It doesn't explain-"

"Come inside," And the boy turned away, exposing the nape of his swan-like neck. Zero felt a prick against the flesh of his tongue, but he ignored it. "My name is Watanuki."

The Hunter felt a twitch of his trigger finger.

"...Zero."

He didn't know how he wound up inside the house.

_Its inevitable._

_###_

**- End Part One -**


	2. Wish

**Notes: **A much longer chapter this time. Please note this Watanuki is from the very end of the xxxHolic series.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Part Two -<strong>

Molten silver eyes watched Watanuki carefully as he moved in the kitchen. The Hunter was still trying to figure him out, or rather,_ what he was._ The scent that came from the other threw Zero for a loop. It was neither vampire, nor human... not really, at least.

Zero had taken a surprisingly complacent move by sitting down at the English-style table in a room just outside of the kitchen under Watanuki's insistence. It was a dark wood, and close to the sliding doors that lead back out to the front yard. Outside he could see the trees waving faintly in the breeze of the settling night. For a lesser person, the scenery would be rather tranquil. For Zero, it was familiar. The headmaster had a more English flair to the décor in his house as well. Despite the English-styled table and chairs, however, the person called 'Watanuki' was obviously keen on Eastern decorations. The low tables, cushions, and wooden floors and wallpaper signified that. Zero surveyed his surroundings without making it obvious.

Watanuki moved over to the table, setting down a silver tray with its corresponding tea pot, creamer, and sugar dish. He was quick to retreat to the kitchen and return with some tea cakes. The pale pink frosting and yellow cake stood out amongst the silver. Zero spared a glance down at it as Watanuki placed everything appropriately before sitting down at the table with him. He poured Zero's cup first. The tea slowly rose to the top, only a few centimeters away from its silver-lined brim.

"Earl Grey Crème," Watanuki stated before Zero could asked. The Hunter watched Watanuki's slender fingers handle the tea pot as the shop owner poured himself a steaming cup. "I hope that's all right."

"Its fine." Zero prepared his cup quickly with his dash of sugar and spot of cream. He didn't really want the tea tampered with, not when it already held such a powerful aroma. He was glad for it. It distracted him from the other scent he still couldn't place. Zero lifted the cup to his lips, letting the small hit his senses before taking a drink.

Watanuki lifted his own cup to his lips. "Good?" He asked before his lips hit the brim.

Zero nodded, but said nothing.

Two-toned eyes lowered away from the handsome Hunter's face. So he was finally here. Watanuki never thought he would see the day that this...boy? Man?... would step foot into his shop. There was a strange mix of excitement and concern.

If he could see this shop...

Zero set down his cup after he had finished. He hadn't bothered touching the tea cakes that sat eagerly awaiting his fingers. Now that it seemed he had control of his body and didn't come off as a complete nut job that had wandered right on into this person's house (whom Zero now decided was just human, albeit... enticingly scented), he decided to take his leave. Immediately.

"Thanks for the tea." The Hunter stood, the chain of Bloody Rose hitting against the wooden chair he had rose from. Watanuki's golden-sapphire eyes caught Zero's gaze, but the Hunter looked away from him, stepping away from the table. "I'll be leaving."

He didn't take but a two steps away from the table before Watanuki spoke.

"You have a wish, don't you?"

The Hunter halted.

"...What do you know about wishes?" The silver-haired vampire spoke, not bothering to turn around and look and the other. Watanuki took a sip from his cup, his gaze roaming over Zero's form.

"Why do you think you came to this place?"

"You said it yourself," Zero answered, and he started walking again the tails of his trench coat swaying behind him. "I don't have time for this."

Watanuki rose from the table as Zero started out of the shop. The Hunter exited the house through the open sliding doors, the slender Watanuki pausing at the top of the stairs. He crossed his arms over his slightly exposed chest, watching Zero go down the stairs and out into the now dark night. The moon hung above the vampire's head, lighting up the pathway towards the shop with a silver hue that pleasantly matched the Hunter's hair. The shopkeeper looked up towards the sky and all the stars that littered it with soft light.

"...Not even for the chance to be human?"

This time, Zero _really _halted. It was so fast that his trench coat and the chain on Bloody Rose fluttered past him until gravity took its toll. The silver-haired Hunter spun around, his formerly neutral gaze now harsh and cold. His molten metal eyes gleamed under the moon's light. _"Who are you?"_

The dark-haired man remained standing on the stairs, shoulders relaxed, accentuating his swan-like neck. He stared at Zero from behind round glasses.

"Someone who can help." Watanuki took a small step back into the shadows of the house. He turned away from Zero, yukata trailing along after him and he headed back inside. "I know you're busy, but...

"You can come back anytime to see me."

Zero watched as Watanuki disappeared into the house, the door closing shut with an audible noise. His trigger finger itched, and Zero felt more agitated and confused than before. He didn't like not knowing what was going on.

And how did the boy know about... _him? _Or was it all a bluff? Zero was only partially tempted to barge in there and demand answers... but he had seen enough of the mysterious shopkeeper for the day. For the rest of his life, really. However long that was, now.

The Hunter turned away from the shop, making his way out past the wrought iron gates.

He had no intention of returning.

* * *

><p>Despite a person's best intentions, sometimes things don't always work out as planned.<p>

This was the case for Kiryuu Zero, whom almost exactly two weeks later found himself at the entrance to Watanuki's shop. The bold red tie of his Cross Academy uniform ruffled in the gust of wind that suddenly past him, the tails of his trench coat fluttering against his legs. A hard gaze stared over at the building that sat underneath a waning crescent moon.

It was already past one am, but this was the time of night that Zero found himself awake at. His shadow haunted the darkest city allies; the sound of rounds of fire was the song he sang, a mourning to the deaths of those he laid to rest with the aim of Bloody Rose. Tonight, he had come up empty handed. There had been no kill to satisfy the bloodlust that had raged within his stomach. Because of the hurt, anger, and agitation that had come with that craving, the next thing he knew, Zero was at the gate of the shop owner with the swan neck.

He felt a small prickle of pain on his tongue. He swallowed the small drop of his own blood.

"_I know you're busy, but... you can come back anytime to see me."_

The Hunter's footsteps were silent as he moved into the yard.

Watanuki woke up, slowly. His eyes focused, and he found himself gazing up at the ceiling. He had managed to fall asleep on the couch in the foyer again. He was dressed in a plain, pale blue yukata, his long legs poking out of it, draped over the arm of the antique couch. His glasses had been left on accidentally.

When had he dozed off? The shopkeeper let out a small yawn, sitting up. He lifted a hand to his head, pressing the back of it against his hairline. It was then that he caught a prominent shadow at the entrance to the shop. He felt his heart thud heavily, and the figure seemed to flinch.

A visitor.

He released a faint breath of air, rising to his feet. The shadow moved, as if trying to decide whether to remain on the porch or make a break for it. By the time Watanuki reached the door and slid it open, for Kiryuu Zero it was far too late.

"We meet again." The techicolored eyes of Watanuki Kimihiro appeared in the dead of night. They seemed to light up, exposed to the beautiful moon that watched over the two. Zero stared down at the shopkeeper. He was only a few inches taller, but it was enough to make a rather visible difference.

The Hunter slid his gaze away from a sultry neck. Watanuki tilted his head, taking a step back and sliding open the door all the way.

"Come in."

Zero moved inside the house. Watanuki closed the door behind him, moving towards the couch. The Hunter watched him silently for a moment, but before Watanuki was halfway across the room, he spoke.

"Who are you." It was more of a demand than a question.

Watanuki glanced back as he walked, a blue eye visible. "You asked me that already."

"I want a real answer." Not some mysticism bullshit.

Watanuki offered the flicker of a smile. He fully turned to face the Hunter, his arms crossing over his chest. The shoulders of his night-time yukata were falling off of him, as if they had previously belonged to a larger person. "Would you like some tea?"

"I want _answers."_

"I see." He wasn't budging. Watanuki released a bit of a sigh, setting himself down on the couch. A few dim lights about the room seemed to turn on, giving the room a very warm glow thanks to the dark wood that surrounded the two. "Have a seat, then."

Zero crossed his arms; it was a wordless gesture that he was fine as is. He remained standing in the middle of the room, watching Watanuki as the dark-haired seer released a sigh, leaning against one side of the couch. His slender fingers removed a long, elegant pipe, and the boy sat there preparing it quietly. There was a bit of silence before he lit it with a match, flicking it into a silver tin tray and shaking the pipe a little.

Watanuki took a draw from it, before releasing the smoke into the air. It was scented. Zero caught the whiff of what seemed to be raspberries. The smoke was surprisingly sweet, and it swirled in beautiful patterns in the air as the shopkeeper situated himself on the couch. Zero's eyes slowly ran up Watanuki's leg as his toes and slender ankles peeked out, molten silver trailing up to an exposed thigh. Zero's gaze returned to Watanuki's face.

There was another puff of the pipe, and finally he spoke.

"This is a shop," Watanuki finally relented, his eyes on Zero's face.

The vampire stared at him for a bit, before looking away from the other male's face, glancing around. Unless the male before him was some kind of high-end call boy (which by the casually sensuous way he propped himself, Zero wouldn't doubt), there was no merchandise on display. The Hunter's gunmetal grey eyes returned to the shopkeeper. "...I don't see anything for sale."

"Most wishes aren't tangible." Though admittedly Watanuki had quite the collection of amazing items down in the basement and the attic. He took another draw of his pipe, tasting the sweet smoke on his tongue before releasing it into the air. Watanuki flicked out some of the ashes with a delicate maneuver.

This again. "You expect me to believe you can grant wishes."

Watanuki shrugged. "You're a human who is now a vampire, Zero-san. You tell me what is believable and what is not."

Zero felt his hand already on Bloody Rose, but what good what that do? Still, his trigger finger twitched in response to the seemingly off-handed comment.

Watanuki continued. "You couldn't see this store until recently. That's because there's a barrier around it." He took a small puff, before puckering his heart-shaped lips and blowing two rings into the air. They made two circles, one inside the other. "...Only those who deep in their hearts have a wish they are ready to have granted can see this place."

Barriers. Magick. Zero couldn't deny the existence of that, not when many of the anti-vampire weapons used at the Hunter's Association held a certain amount of spell work and magickal properties to them. He could gather the concept easily enough. So the person before him knew magick. It opened a whole new realm of possibilities.

Still, what Watanuki had said was unsettling.

"_Only those who deep in their hearts have a wish they are ready to have granted can see this place."_

What did that mean for him?

Or was this some kind of trick?

"Its impossible," Zero finally spoke, and Watanuki watched the Hunter carefully with his cat-like gaze. "Even with magick, no one can grant wishes." Making barriers, creating destructive spells, yes, Zero was more than willing to believe such power existed—_vampires_ existed, after all. But the ability to make wishes come true?

An array of painful memories coursed through Zero's head.

No.

He wouldn't allow himself to hope for anything more than what he was destined for: a slow, agonizing descent into the monster he was destined to be. With his resolve hardened, his hollowed gaze returned to the slender store owner, who remained sitting, poised delicately on his antique couch, watching him.

And Watanuki smiled.

"Nothing is impossible. The moment you stepped into this shop—no," Watanuki corrected himself suddenly, "The moment I saw you over a year ago, our fates were intertwined. The fact that you have found yourself here, at this shop, is no coincidence.

"There is only_ hitsuzen._" The inevitable.

Zero's silver eyes locked onto Watanuki's bejeweled ones. Watanuki's lips had a slight upward turn at the corners.

"I can grant any wish," The shopkeeper repeated since last time. "For a price."

Of course. Zero's eyes narrowed. "I don't have a wish."

"Your presence here states otherwise," Watanuki stated, taking a rather leisurely drag from his flavored pipe. Zero was silent for a moment. The dark-haired male looked over at Zero from behind his round glasses, an he said it once more. "I can grant... any... wish."

Anything.

The Hunter's head couldn't escape the slam of memories that was suddenly conjured up. A stream of something akin to film of Yuuki leaving Cross Academy hand-in-hand with that bastard Kuran Kaname came up. Her newly elongated hair fluttered about her round face and wide eyes as she looked back towards the Academy, leaving it behind with her new lover and his group of elite, noble vampires. The feeling of his twin brother Ichiru's cold, slightly stiff body laying heavily in his arms was... _unforgettable._

If only that night...

A strange knot was in Zero's stomach. Many years ago, when his life had been turned around by Hio Shizuka slaughtering his parents... the day he finally saw the divide between himself and his beloved brother Ichiru...

That night.

Could this slender little witch _do it? _Could he...

...Turn back time?

"But what could you do differently?" Watanuki inquired suddenly, interrupting Zero's thoughts. The silver-haired Hunter's hard eyes turned back on the the wish-granter, who commented after a puff of smoke, "Turning back time is a dangerous thing, indeed." he would know. "...Turning back time means changing history. It means reverting back to the day you specify... completely."

Meaning Zero would have no recollection of this deal. And history would merely resume to repeat itself.

A waste.

"You're wasting my time, then." Time he could be spent out on the streets hunting. Why had be bothered to come here in the first place? It was as Zero glimpsed back up to Watanuki and caught sight of that sinfully long neck of his that he remembered why. _Really why. _His agitation grew again, and his fists clenched at his sides.

"Time is rather irrelevant to me." Watanuki watched Zero carefully.

The Hunter's eyes narrowed. "There's nothing you can do for me."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." And the silver-haired vampire turned away, heading towards the door.

There was a pause as Zero reached out to slide the door back open to escape into the night. But Watanuki spoke just as the Hunter's fingertips grazed the handle.

"Do you like being a vampire, Zero-san?"

The Hunter turned partially, shooting a glare in Watanuki's direction. The shopkeeper hummed in return, and he tasted raspberries on the tip of his tongue.

"...Would you like to be human again?"

The words sent a shot of adrenaline to Zero's heart. He felt it pound; it hadn't felt that way since the two people he had cared most for in the world-

"You can do that?" He didn't want to turn and face Watanuki._ Hook._

"I can grant any wish," Watanuki repeated. _Line._

There was a pause. The young vampire Hunter turned to face Watanuki. To be human again... he would still be able to be a vampire Hunter. He would have his whole life to hunt and kill those Pureblood bastards—not on a strict time schedule that was his descent to Level E. He would never have to take those vile, disgusting blood tablets ever again.

His molten eyes hit Watanuki's neck.

...He would never crave another human's blood again. Or...

_...Or _**her**_ blood._

"What's the price?" He would pay it. Zero would pay every goddamn penny he had in order to rid himself of this wretched disease, this _curse,_ that was vampirism.

Watanuki leaned back against the couch. He gestured for Zero to come over with his pipe. The Hunter moved cautiously from the door, over to the couch. Watanuki beckoned for him to take a seat beside him, and, though reluctant, Zero sat.

"Proper compensation must be given for offered goods or services. One must not offer too much for the payment. One must not charge too much for the product." Watanuki had heard this speech time and time again. He turned his body so that he was facing Zero, who sat with a few inches in between them. "They must both be equal... and fair. And if it isn't..."

Watanuki reached the hand with his pipe up, ghosting a finger over Zero's lips. The Hunter felt his body freeze in place at the touch.

"...Someone gets hurt."

"...What gets hurt?" Zero managed as Watanuki's finger left his mouth, trailing to his face. He couldn't find it in himself to swat it away, as if he was under some sort of spell. He was falling right into the same exact play Watanuki had acted in over a hundred years ago.

"Your body in the material world." Watanuki's fingers traced Zero's jawline. "Your fortune in the celestial world. Your soul in the heavenly world." And suddenly, Watanuki's slender figure was partially in Zero's lap, his body pressed up against the vampire's. Zero's heart gave a dreadful pound, his eyes beginning to glow like dying embers. His hands rested on the couch, threatening to clutch the fabric there to keep his body stilled. "We have become one... you and I."

The shopkeeper hardly weighted anything on Zero's stronger body. But now, even though the mask of raspberry smoke, the boy's pleasant scent was impossible to escape.

"Name your price," The Hunter growled out.

You want to be human?" Watanuki's dual-colored eyes seemed to be glowing as he gazed up toward Zero. "Then grant me the rest of your life as a vampire."

Zero stared at him, his stricken look all that Watanuki needed to continue. "Until the day you draw your last breath as a creature of the night... during the time you are free from your duties as a Hunter... you will work for me.

"And when that time comes, I will turn you into a human."

His time? The boy had said time was irrelevant to him... but perhaps he knew that to Zero, time was everything. It was the equivalent to anything Zero had at the moment that was... important, or of any value. Money didn't seem to mean much to the dark-haired beauty that lay on top of him, their bodies pressed together. Zero hadn't been this close to someone since...

What did he have to lose anymore?

Only his humanity.

"Do it."

Watanuki smiled.

_Sinker._

"Beginning tomorrow, when the sun rises," The shopkeeper murmured, and he and Zero caught each other's gaze as Watanuki turned Zero's chin so that they faced each other.

"...You belong to me."

* * *

><p><strong>End Part Two<strong>

Please Review. Thank you for your support.


	3. Beginnings

**Notes: **Thank you for all of the encouragement. Even with the few comments I've gotten, they made me smile and happy that people are reading this and enjoying it.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three<strong>

The ice present in Zero's gaze was unmistakable. He was staring at Headmaster Cross with the coldest expression he could muster. The former Hunter on the receiving end didn't seem to appreciate the gesture, but Kaien Cross took the look in great stride as he sat at his desk.

"Now Zero," the Headmaster chided, holding up two hands as if they could block the daggers Zero was attempting to project from his corneas. "I'm just passing down orders from the Hunters Association! You can't go around prowling at all hours of the night and ticking off vampires that are not on the Associations list! Regardless of your... noble intentions... there's still procedures we have to do through—"

"You would rather innocent humans be slaughtered when I could do something about it?" _Did _something about it, rather. On his way back to his apartment from the wish-granter's shop, Zero's bloodlust had been fulfilled by the killing of a vampire whom had crossed the line and attacked a young woman on her way from from a late night job. "They broke the rules. I shot them."

"Well then don't shoot the messenger," Kaien stated, and he waved a hand. Zero crossed his arms at the poor humor as the Headmaster continued. "The Association's decision is final. You're suspended from duty for a week."

Zero slammed the door on his way out.

A week! The now off-duty Hunter moved through the hallways of Cross Academy, the students there moving out of the way for Zero as he headed down the hall with an intense stare. Zero didn't know if he'd be able to keep a handle on his trigger finger for a whole week. He exited the hallway and headed outside, the sun shining over his head as the vampire made his way towards the stables.

Zero headed on inside, ignoring the other horses that gave a start as he stormed towards the back, feet crushing the strewn hay underneath his shoes as he headed right towards one steed in particular. A beautiful white horse looked up from her stable, dark eyes locking with Zero as the Hunter made his way over.

White Lily. Zero unlocked her stable, the horse shaking her head a bit as he came inside. White Lily was the only thing he could trust. She was a far better creature than he was. She didn't judge him for what he was... what he had become. The little foal he had raised turned into a strong, beautiful mount. Zero watched as she lowered herself precariously to the ground. It didn't take long for the silver-haired Hunter to follow after her.

The scent of the hay was sweet. It prickled against Zero's face as he lay in it beside White Lily, curled up into her side. His eyes closed, but even though he was attempting to drown himself in her comforting presence, the memories of Headmaster Cross passing on information from the Association slipped into his mind.

Suspended. Zero's forehead lightly pressed into White Lily's side. Dammit.

That vampire got what he deserved.

But now what would he do with his time?

"_Beginning tomorrow, when the sun rises... you belong to me."_

The words of the pale-skinned shopkeeper echoed faintly in his head. Zero's eyes opened a sliver.

Was it just coincidence that he had been suspended from his Hunter duties?

...Or was it...

The vampire Hunter closed his eyes.

Zero didn't believe in that sort of thing.

* * *

><p>Watanuki never really cared for the spring. It only meant that the summer was just around the corner... and summer meant horrible waves of heat. At the moment, the man was wearing a sky-blue kimono with a bird pattern on it all in white. The obi was white and gold, and ha a huge bow on the back that spread out like the wings of a bird. His feet were bare, as usual, as he swept the wooden floor of the porch to his shop. The spring also had a habit of blowing the peach and cherry blossom flowers through his yard and onto the porch.<p>

"So much mess..." Watanuki let out, and he looked up towards the sun, which was due to set in the next hour. "But I'm almost done... just in time for the new hire."

It was just as Watanuki was leaning the broom against the decorative bannister of his porch that he heard the creaking of the wrought iron gates. The dual-eyed seer looked over, spotting Kiryuu Zero standing there in his school uniform.

The brunet let out a huff of air, a small smile lifting on his face. "Welcome." He couldn't help but stare at the other as Zero made his way inside, closing the gate after him. There was a deep beauty to the young man that Watanuki wasn't sue that the other saw... or wanted to see.

Maybe it was because, unlike him, he wasn't eternal... and yet... he fought harder than anyone he had ever seen throughout his very long, lonely life.

Zero paused at the bottom of the stairway that led to the porch. His molten eyes looked over Watanuki's slender frame. Did he always wear such frivolous attire?

"I was suspended from work," Zero stated, voice flat. He wasn't pleased.

Watanuki's heart-shaped lips quirked up in a smile. "I know."

The Hunter had a feeling he did. "What do I need to do?"

"Tomorrow is Friday," Watanuki stated, his arms crossing over his slender chest. "...So tomorrow after school, you'll be staying here. For the weekend."

Not even a beat passed. "I'm not doing that."

"Why not?" Watanuki asked. He beckoned Zero to come up the stairs to meet him. The Hunter cast a glance back towards the gate, but eventually he ascended the wooden stairs up to the shop. He chose not to answer Watanuki, instead looking towards him with his normally stoic gaze.

The shopkeeper tilted his head. He would let it go for now.

"What do you need me to do?" Zero repeated, his eyes tracing Watanuki's jawline to his neck.

"Lets start with showing you around the shop." Watanuki turned away from him; Zero's eyes locked on the nape of the delicate man's smooth neck. He followed him inside.

Zero removed his shoes as he came on in. He slid his feet into the pair of slippers that were waiting for him. They were a perfect fit. As if the shopkeeper knew. He followed Watanuki into the house, watching as the boy sat down on the antique couch he and the boy had sat in last night. Zero's fingers wiggled before clenching, remembering the events following his... contract.

Watanuki looked to him as he lifted his long, slender legs up onto the couch. He gestured his arms out around him. "This is the foyer. Its where I greet my customers. This is the meeting point... where everything happens."

The Hunter's gaze pulled to Watanuki's face. The memory of the soothsayer's sinfully long, soft legs sliding against his fingertips...

"_Beginning tomorrow, when the sun rises," The shopkeeper murmured, and he and Zero caught each other's gaze as Watanuki turned Zero's chin so that they faced each other. _

"_...You belong to me."_

_The Hunter stared at the man that was on top of him. His scent shot into his nostrils, causing his eyes and the tattoo on his neck to burn with a tempered fever. The hands that had been clenching the fabric on Watanuki's antique couch raised up, shaking. _

_Out. He needed to get out._

_**You belong to me.**_

_Zero's hands slammed onto Watanuki's exposed thighs, the tips of his fingers slipping into his blood red yukata. The color only helped to strike up the vampire's senses. Zero's eyes widened._

_Watanuki's neck was so long._

_He could see the veins traveling through that swan-like neck. His blood, that delicious, intensely sensuous blood pumped from a gentle heart and up into the shopkeeper's tempting neck. Zero's fingers held onto Watanuki's thighs tightly. Oh god..._

_The shoulder's of Watanuki's deep red yukata barely held onto his shoulder's, displaying the neck fully to the Hunter. Zero's gaze was focused on it. Watanuki remained sitting on his lap, as if nothing was happening. The seer leaned in a bit, so Zero's eyes were forced to lock onto his golden-sapphire ones._

"_If you bite me," Watanuki murmured gently, his words barely registering, "Where is your humanity?"_

_**Where is it?**_

_Zero's hands shot up, grasping onto Watanuki's shoulders. He released a hard gasp, sliding the soothsayer off of his lap and back into the couch. His head was bent down low, the silver-haired Hunter panting, trying to drive away the bloodlust that welled up within him._

_He had to leave._

_Now!_

_Zero took off out of the shop. The next thing he knew, he stood at the end of an alleyway, his vision blurred, heart pounding, and his mouth pulled back wide into a twisted smile. The stone alley was painted red._

_Just like the person called... Watanuki's... savory kimono._

"Where everything happens." Zero nodded, pulling his memory away from the events of last night. It was why he was here now, suspended from the Hunters Association.

"Maru and Moro are the ones to greet them, if I'm elsewhere in the house," Watanuki informed.

Zero looked to him. "Who are they?"

It was as if everything was on cue.

It was then two young girls who looked to be no more than ten came trotting happily into the room, pushing back one of the sliding doors that led deeper into the traditional-styled house. One had short pink hair, and the other long, crimped blue hair, fluffy like cotton candy. Their outfits were both in white, in a very lolita-esque style to compliment Watanuki's Eastern one.

They smiled up at Zero upon seeing him.

"Master Watanuki's servant is here!"

"Yes, yes, his handsome servant!"

Servant? Zero's lips pressed into a thin line.

"I'm not a servant," Was the immediate response. The two girls didn't seem to be paying any attention, though. They headed over to Watanuki, one draping themselves in his lap, while the other ran over and hugged his torso. Watanuki gave the pink-haired one a small kiss on the lips.

"These two are Maru and Moro," Watanuki stated. "Their full names are... Marudashi and Morodashi*."

Zero gave Watanuki a blank expression as the shopkeeper drew them in, smiling. "Aren't they cute names?"

"No." Zero replied, voice flat.

Watanuki chuckled. "Well, we all have our own opinions." Zero's rather matched his when he first came to the shop. The man rose from the couch, the two girls dancing around him before going over to Zero. "There's more to see."

"Lots more!" Moro exclaimed, the pink-haired girl grasping a hold of one of Zero's sleeves.

"Lots lots more!" Maru repeated, taking hold of Zero's other arm. They both giggled, leading Zero deeper into the shop after Watanuki.

Watanuki lead hm in, showing him the dining room, the kitchen, one of the rooms he used to show his guests, and the bathroom. The house was all dark-colored with deep hues of brown and blood red, with gold accents. It made Watanuki's pale, moonlit skin all the more exotic.

Zero's eyes moved away from him as Watanuki showed him the laundry and utility room, the room leading to the back porch, one of the many rooms for his clients for readings, the hallway down into the basement ("Where the more physical wishes are held," the brunet explained), and then, the guest rooms closed to the back of the house.

"My bedroom is down there," Watanuki replied, pointing all the way down to the end of a hallway. Zero nodded, looking around the halls, Maru and Moro still holding onto him.

"And the hundreds of other doors?" Zero inquired, not allowing Watanuki the chance to hide anything from him. The two-toned eyes male looked back to him, and a smile lit up on his features.

"Perceptive."

"No. Just obvious."

Watanuki laughed lightly.

"They lead elsewhere," Watanuki relented, but that was hardly much information. "...Perhaps you will see, if need be. For now..." He shook his head. "...None of your concern."

Zero's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"And that's it." It was already past seven. Watanuki tilted his head towards Zero. "Do you have any questions, Zero-san?"

Many, but none that the Hunter believed his new... boss... would answer. "No."

"Excellent." Watanuki clasped his hands together. "Then you can start working. I won't keep you long. Its a school night, after all."

Zero gave him a look. How long he was out was irrelevant, but it seemed that the shopkeeper was only attempting to humor him. But, Watanuki looked younger than _he _did, except...

The eyes were the windows to the soul. And judging by the way that the shorter man's eyes gazed back into Zero's own...

The Hunter found himself strangely locked. There was something familiar in Watanuki's gaze. He wondered if the other felt it too.

...From now on, he would have to ignore it.

"What do you want me to do?"

Watanuki hummed a bit, putting a hand on his hip and tapping his chin.

"...Scrub the floors."

Menial work. Zero knew he could do it just fine, though he was expecting, however, something a little more interesting. Perhaps this was a test. "Fine." Watanuki had given him the tour, so he knew where the cleaning supplies were located. The brunet had made sure of _that._

"And when you're done," Watanuki stated, heading off towards the kitchen. "Come and see me."

Twenty minutes later, Zero found himself down on his hands and knees, silver hair covered with a pink handkerchief with matching rubber gloves. A few feet away, Maru and Moro sang happily as they "helped" by wiping the floor after him (poorly).

At the very least, the cleaning solution overrode the wish-granter's appetizing smell.

* * *

><p><strong>End Part Three<strong>

*Marudashi and Morodashi, for those who are unfamiliar with the xxxHoLic series, are the Japanese language equivalent to the words "stripping" and "streaking".

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the third chapter. **Please review!**


	4. Tradition

**Part Four**

Doumeki Juri didn't like the feeling he got as he paused by the wrought iron gates that lead into the shop one bit. The tall, handsome school boy stood at the gate in his Cross Academy uniform; his blood red tie fluttered in the spring breeze as a roll of wind and cherry blossoms passed by.

Doumeki Juri attended Cross Academy like all of his ancestors before him; Doumeki Haruka had been a friendly, outgoing member of the family with his characteristic kind smile. The most recently notable was his great grandfather, Doumeki Shizuka, whom had attended Cross Academy as well and had been a part of its prestigious Archery Club. Of course, Cross Academy had changed quite a bit since Doumeki Shizuka and Watanuki Kimihiro had attended it as youth over one hundred years ago.

Such as the fact that the Night Class had consisted of vampires.

Of course, that fiasco happened only a couple of months or so ago. The school was still in session for the Day Class students. Those who couldn't seem to handle the traumatic event had their memories wiped clean. Doumeki was one of the few who were allowed to keep them.

"_Why should we allow you to keep your memories?" The Headmaster, Kaien Cross had inquired. The man had been flanked by two others. Doumeki stared at him. It was the first time he had seen the Headmaster so serious. Except for the day he had inquired about his "pleasant name", Juri._

_The young man's response was slow and precise._

"_Because," Doumeki replied, and his golden eyes stared back at the Headmaster._

"_...I've killed worse."_

The seventeen-year-old walked into the yard.

It was Friday after school, about 7pm. He was a bit late today, as Archery Club had a meeting about a tournament coming up for the end of the spring term before summer hit in a couple of weeks. The dusk had already settled well into the horizon. Along with his satchel that was tucked under his arm, Doumeki was carrying a small bag of groceries and a bottle of strawberry wine. His pace was a bit more brisk than normal as he made a beeline for the stairs.

The ominous feeling he was getting only grew.

Doumeki moved into the house, opening the door quickly.

"Watanu—" The young shrine worker halted in his tracks as he stared out in front of him with bright golden eyes, towards the couch that the shopkeeper always reclined himself on.

Kiryuu Zero, currently dressed in a plain white-and-blue striped yukata, looked back, Bloody Rose pointed directly at Doumeki Juri's forehead.

The Hunter heard someone coming, and his head had shot up to cast a glare towards the door. His hand had worked fast as it shot into the open chest of the springtime yukata Watanuki had provided for him, whipping out his anti-vampire weapon as pointing it towards the door, just as the intruder stepped inside.

Zero's eyes narrowed. Doumeki's did as well?

"_Who are you?" _They asked simultaneously.

It was then that the sliding doors that lead deeper into the house opened. Maru and Moro both trotted on in, both of them wearing cute little bathing suits of navy blue and red.

"Doumeki is here!"

"Welcome home, Doumeki!"

_Home? _Zero still didn't lower the gun, keeping it trained on the boy. His gaze swept over the familiar Cross Academy uniform. He noticed suddenly that he and this... Doumeki... were about the same height. Maru and Moro danced over to the dark-haired student, who briefly tore his gaze away from Zero to address the two girls heading up to him.

"Where's Watanuki?" Doumeki asked, choosing to ignore Zero. It was then that the man in question slipped up behind Doumeki, his fingers sliding the strawberry wine right out of the grocery bag. Doumeki watched as the shopkeeper walked right passed him and into the house. His kimono was a soft, pale lavender with delicate pastel yellow flowers. The obi was the same pastel yellow, and fanned out at the small of his back.

"Zero-san, don't scare off people who come to the door. What if its clientele?" Watanuki stated as he moved passed Zero, reading the label on the bottle of blush-hued wine. Zero's eyes never left Doumeki, however, he slowly lowered Bloody Rose, molten silver burning back into gold. "Are you done sweeping the foyer?"

The Hunter had discarded the broom to the floor the moment Doumeki had entered the shop. "No."

"Well, hurry up! I want you to mop too before dinner finishes." Watanuki headed towards the kitchen. "Which I'll go and start on, now that Doumeki had brought the groceries!"

Zero's eyes fell to the sack that Doumeki carried. Another worker? But the Day Class uniform the other wore was more intriguing. He was a student at Cross Academy. He didn't recognize him. Perhaps he wasn't one of the idiotic humans whom attempting to throw themselves at the Night Class whenever they made their even debut. Doumeki's eyes left Zero, and the dark-haired student began removing his shoes.

Silver eyed narrowed. "Are you a worker here?"

"No." Doumeki slid on his slippers, and started across the foyer passed Zero with the groceries. "A friend."

Friend.

Zero found solace in mopping the floor until he could see his hardened reflection.

* * *

><p>Watanuki set down two bowls of steaming ramen for the both of them. Zero glanced down at it, and wondered how the shopkeeper knew what his favorite food was, or if it was just coincidence that the two-toned eyed boy had decided to make it for the first meal he had ever ate with him.<p>

"_There is no such thing as coincidence. Only—"_

Doumeki Juri sat at the table, already starting on his dinner. He lifted the chopsticks to his mouth as he drew up the food, eating the ramen and taking in the taste of the delicious broth. He had a cup of sake; Watanuki had a delicate flute of the pink, strawberry wine sitting beside him. Zero just took water. He had no desire for alcohol, nor a taste for it. However, it seemed, as Doumeki and Watanuki ate, that the two rather liked it... Doumeki especially.

Zero's eyes were surveying his food. It... gods, it _smelled _good. Very good. The Hunter picked up the nice wooden chopsticks, lifting the bowl and taking in the smell of the broth before starting to eat, and the table grew silent.

After a couple of bites, the Hunter looked down at his bowl.

Watanuki looked up from his own bowl, his yellow-and-blue eyes setting on him.

"Do you not like it?" The seer asked. Doumeki's eyes lifted from his bowl, settling on Zero.

The Hunter gave Doumeki a glance (who returned it with a blatant stare), before shaking his head and turning to Watanuki. "That's not it." A beat. "Its good." Really good.

Doumeki seemed satisfied with the other student's response, so he turned away from him. His Day Class uniform jacket was splayed on the floor, the seventeen-year-old exposing the sharp vest that was normally covered by the blazer. The three sat in somewhat of a triangle formation, with Watanuki and Doumeki sitting across from each other on the horizontal part of the table, with Zero at one of the ends.

Watanuki smiled a little bit, pleased to add someone else to his long list of individuals who had tried his cooking. "Thank you, Zero-san."

"Next time there should be yakitori," Doumeki interjected, leaning back a little from the table as he took a whole shot of sake.

Watanuki shot him a look behind his round glasses. "I'm not a menu."

"More sake."

Zero watched the exchange between the two carefully. They engaged in light, but careful banter. He wondered exactly how the shopkeeper and this student had come to know each other... and if the student was aware of the... supernatural tendencies of this shop... if he was one of the few to have remembered the incident regarding Kuran Rido at Cross Academy.

Who was this... 'Watanuki', anyway? How did someone have the ability to grant wishes? Where would one _obtain _that sort of power, and...

If one had so much power, why were they not utilizing it to its full potential?

Zero continued eating his dinner.

The world was a very strange place...and filled with strange people.

His eyes slid to Watanuki's long, slender neck.

...Strange and beautiful people.

Doumeki looked to Watanuki.

"Is he a servant?" The shrine worker asked. Zero looked up slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"He's here to pay the price of a wish he has made," Watanuki answered, taking a drink of his wine. "That's all you need to know, really._ Mokona!"_ Watanuki called out to the front of the house. "Bring me my pipe! I'm about to open up a new bottle of wine!"

Mokona? Zero wondered who this would be. Another servant? Another friend?

"Yes yes yes!" A loud voice called out. "Mokona can't wait to down that bottle!"

In an instant, a large black dumpling-shaped... thing... leaped up from behind Zero and onto the table, holding Watanuki's slender silver-and-red pipe. It was already smoking. Mokona hopped over to Watanuki just as the shopkeeper uncorked a bottle of wine. He tossed the cork into the air, taking his pipe from Mokona just as the rabbit-like creature snatched the cork, sniffing it.

"Aaaahhh~ Watanuki, Watanuki, it smells great!" Mokona chirped. Watanuki placed the pipe in between his lips, pouring Mokona a glass and sliding it to him.

"I'll take one," Doumeki stated after finishing off another small cup of sake.

"Did I offer?" But Watanuki poured Doumeki a glass regardless. He looked to Zero. "Would you like some?" The wine was a deep red. He held the bottle in his slender fingers.

Zero's molter silver eyes turned away from Mokona, up to Watanuki. The Hunter could see the delicate veins that ran in Watanuki's thin wrist. In an instant, he looked away, returning back to the delicious ramen that sat in the bowl. "...No thanks."

Watanuki's cooking was delicious. The shopkeeper was lucky to possess such culinary skill. It was barely enough to keep Zero's senses focused on his dinner instead of the soothsayer that sat not too far away.

Doumeki Juri merely watched with careful eyes.

* * *

><p>When dinner was done and everyone had completed their chores (Zero was the one to wash the dishes while Doumeki and Mokona leaned up the dining area), Doumeki corralled Zero in the dining room. Watanuki was currently out on the porch, smoking his pipe and perhaps doing some recollection on today's events.<p>

Perhaps he didn't know there was a showdown of sorts going on deeper into his house.

Doumeki and Zero stared at each other.

"You're the school prefect. Kiryuu Zero, yeah?" While the other Day Class students treated Zero with a sort of fearful respect, the tall, dark-haired man didn't really seem to have that instilled in him. Zero stared back with hard eyes. Like Watanuki, this boy must have been human, but his blood smelled different. However, it wasn't anything close to enticing like the shopkeeper's.

It was foul.

"Who are you?" Zero answered with a question of his own. He knew he was called.. 'Doumeki', but for some reason it didn't ring a bell.

"Doumeki Juri," The other answered, crossing his arms. "...I'll be a senior next year like you." Or something like that. He looked over Zero's outfit of white-and-blue striped yukata. Watanuki had good taste.

_Juri? _A woman's name, and...

Zero's eyes narrowed a bit, however, the man in front of him was still human... even if his given name belonged to someone who had been dead for some time.

"You're the popular guy," Zero finally spoke. Now he remembered. This guy had been one of the very few popular guys in the Day Class when the Night Class student still populated the place. Now, however, the dark-haired boy's popularity had sky rocketed with the absence of those... monsters. In a way, he was almost thankful towards Doumeki. He gave the girls something else to fawn and waste their time over.

Something _human_.

Doumeki shrugged at the comment. "You're popular too."

"How do you know Watanuki?" Zero asked, switching topics. Doumeki looked at him, and there was a good deal of silence a the two stared across the room at each other.

"I've always known him."

"He said you can't see the shop unless you have a wish," Zero stated firmly.

"Yeah."

The silver-haired Hunter's eyes were so narrowed it looked like he was maliciously glaring at the boy in front of him. However, it was more concentration, and perhaps a bit of frustration. Nothing was making sense.

"How long are you supposed to be here?" Doumeki finally asked, getting to what he was really trying to get to. He didn't know how the other student had managed to take a hold of the conversation.

"Until my wish is granted."

"What's your wish?"

"That's none of your business."

"Hm." Doumeki's eyes ran over Zero's face carefully, before turning away, heading towards the front of the house. "There's something not right about you, so...

"If you put Watanuki in danger... I'll have to deal with you."

With that, Doumeki exited the dining room, leaving Zero alone.

The vampire stared after him, his eyes flickering like embers as he cooled his temper.

...He wasn't a monster.

* * *

><p>Doumeki walked out onto the porch, slippers shuffling against the wood. Not too far away, Maru and Moro sat in the yard, playing patty-cake with one another. Their soft, giggling voices echoed in a soothing manner across the yard under the moon's light. Watanuki looked up at Doumeki.<p>

"Hey," Watanuki greeted, lifting a hand. It was holding a flute of his wine.

"I'm spending the night," Doumeki stated, taking a seat beside him.

"No you're not." Watanuki removed the pipe form his mouth. He took a drink.

"Hm."

"I don't have a room prepared for another guest."

"Why not?" Doumeki poured himself a glass.

"Because you're not staying."

"Yeah I am."

Less than an hour later, Doumeki headed home on his father's request. Watanuki offered a wave from the porch, just as Zero walked out of the shop. The Hunter watched with a cool gaze as Doumeki closed the wrought iron gates behind him, heading off down the sidewalk.

"I'm finished with dusting and polishing your couch," He stated, voice monotonous as he crossed his arms. Watanuki slowly rose to his feet, Maru and Moro doing the same. The two girls headed up the porch, giggling.

"Wonderful," Watanuki stated. "You can stop for the night. Its about time for bed, after all."

Zero just stared at him with his hard expression as Maru and Moro danced around the two, chanting.

"Its time to go to bed!"

"Yes, yes, time to go to bed! We'll prepare your room, Master Watanuki!"

"Yes, prepare your room!"

"Make sure not to leave all your clothes on the floor when you change into your pajamas!" Watanuki called out after the two as they ran off. Zero's gaze never left the shopkeeper's face. Watanuki turned back to Zero, the pipe still in his mouth, though no smoke came out. Zero wondered if he just had an oral fixation. "Zero-san... you worked hard today. Make sure you get enough sleep for tomorrow. It will be a busy day."

How much cleaning could he possibly do? Of course, Zero knew the house contained many, many rooms. Who knew what lay beyond the various doors that spotted the house? "...All right."

"Splendid." Watanuki tapped Zero's chest gently with his hand, before heading off. "Good night, Zero-san. You know," The seer suddenly stated, looking back. His yukata swirled around his bare feet. For some reason, Watanuki's eyes suddenly captured him, and Zero's silver orbs couldn't seem to tear away from them.

And Watanuki smiled.

"...You look _very _delicious in that yukata. I suspect I'll have trouble keeping the women off of you."

For an unknown reason, Zero felt shivers roll down his spine.

"...Sleep well." Watanuki turned away again, and he headed off, escaping into the depths of his house. Zero watched him, before turning back, looking out towards the city.

Tonight, there would only be restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End Part Four<strong>

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	5. Heartless

**Notes:** Sorry for the long wait from the last update. Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Part Five<strong>

Watanuki said that it was going to be a busy day. Early that Saturday morning the soothsayer already had Zero up, using his brute vampiric strength to move all of the heavy furniture in the rooms they most occupied. As he moved each heavy piece, Watanuki would come in and start sweeping up behind him, eliminating every dust bunny in sight. When the shopkeeper had said it would be busy, Zero had thought he meant with customers.

After moving all the furniture, Watanuki gave him the task of collecting all the rugs and taking them outside to beat the dust out of them. Zero swept the house thoroughly, pausing to roll up each rug before halting them out the front door of the shop two at a time on his shoulders.

When Zero came in to collect the last couple of rugs, a white apron was suddenly shoved in his face. Zero's silver eyes hit Watanuki, who stood by the front door of the shop in a pleasant pastel green yukata with a shimmering silver sash the was tied in an elaborate bow to the side. The ends of the sash trailed down to the floor, pooling on the wood by his bare feet. Zero's eyes turned away from the almost invisible striped pattern on the yukata and to the apron.

"Here," Watanuki stated.

Zero arched an eyebrow a tad. "What is it."

"Wear the apron," Watanuki stated in a matter-of-fact tone, dropping it into Zero's hand. "You'll get your clothes dirty. Besides, its uniform. This is a business, after all."

The Hunter was only wearing a pair of jeans and a loose, partially opened white button-up, but he took the apron all the same. His molten silver eyes cast a glance at Watanuki, watching the shopkeeper as he pulled the apron over his head and tied it behind his back. Watanuki watched him as well, his arms crossing as Zero finished tying the bow.

"Anything else?" Zero asked.

* * *

><p>Zero found himself outside, beating rugs with a broom while wearing a white apron and a pink handkerchief on top of his silver hair. Maru and Moro were outside with him, happily batting away at another rug with what looked to be a strange pink wand with wings on the end, and a red baseball bat. Zero's eyes slid over to the two small girls, who were happily dancing around in matching outfits. Moro, the pink-haired one, was wearing a pastel yellow sundress with white lace and yellow ribbon accents. Her counterpart Maru was wearing pale yellow knickers and a white button up with a cropped pastel yellow jacket, a canary yellow ribbon tied around the collar.<p>

Though he would never admit it, Zero had a soft spot for children. His broom hit the rug, an explosion of dust accompanying it.

However, much like the shopkeeper, there was something about those two... something Zero couldn't place. But, with how Watanuki acted with them...

If anything happened to them, Zero would keep them safe.

Another puff of dust. It floated up into the bright blue sky.

Zero heard the tell-tale sound of the gates. The Hunter's gaze immediately shot to them, his hand coming to rest at his side where Bloody Rose lay, waiting for action. He trusted no one that spared a glance at the building, as if they knew it was here. Others walked passed without noticing either him or the girls... and it was such a strange feeling that it solidified Watanuki's claim.

_Only people that have a wish ready to be granted can see this shop._

What kind of wishes floated about in other people's heads? Wishes like his?

From the gates was a young boy about Zero's age, wearing a school uniform from one of the public school around the area. The Hunter's eyes narrowed, though he removed his hand from where it had perched beside the handle of Bloody Rose. Just a human. The boy had dark brown hair, and the uniform was a plain, white button up over navy-blue slacks and black shoes. His black tie bounced around his chest, and he clutched his satchel tightly to him, moving swiftly across the yard towards the shop.

Zero watched the boy move quickly, passing right by him as if he wasn't there. Maru and Moro had somehow slid past Zero's radar, both gone from the rug they had been beating the dust out of.

The boy started thudding up the stairs quickly; before he made it to the top, Maru and Moro stepped out from the sliding doors, smiling up at the new visitor. The Hunter started moving away from the rugs, giving them a glance as he headed up towards the boy, who looked between the two.

"Is this it?" The brown-haired boy asked exasperatedly, his black eyes wide. "Is this the place that grants wishes?"

With matching smiles, Maru and Moro held out their hands towards the open door.

"Come in!"

"Yes, come in, come in!"

"The Master is waiting!"

"Yes, the Master will see you!"

The brunet school boy nodded, and clutching his satchel, scurried on inside

The interior of the shop was dark and foreboding, sweet-smelling smoke rolling about the air in wispy waves. The boy who had wandered inside halted for a moment, glancing about the room. However, his gaze was soon led away from the walls to the swan-like, pale-skinned shop master who sat lounged in his antique chair, body pressed deeply into the teal cushion. The shimmering silver sash cascaded down the side of the couch and pooled at the wooden floor. Watanuki released a stream of smoke from a pert mouth, the grey mist rolling off in waves.

Peach.

The young school boy stood a little straighter.

"Are... are you the owner of this shop?"

A slowly panned gaze finally landed on the boy. Watanuki's heterochromatic eyes studied him, the pipe dangling almost haphazardly on his slender fingers.

"I am."

"Oh!" The boy looked instantly relieved. "I came here because-"

"You wanted a wish granted." Watanuki nodded, having heard this countless times. "I know." He sat up a little more in the couch, propped himself up by the elbow. "...Come here." he gestured to the floor right in front of him.

It was just as the boy had taken a seat directly in front of Watanuki that Zero walked into the room. He stood silently by the sliding door, staring hard with molten silver eyes. This was the first customer (besides himself) that he had seen come into Watanuki's shop. While curious about the nature of the mage's store, he wouldn't admit it.

He was here because he had a job to do—and his job was tending to Watanuki's services, even as a bodyguard.

Zero remained in the background as Watanuki lifted the schoolboy's chin.

"Tell me your name," The soothsayer commanded, voice laced with a consoling tone.

"Kenta," The boy spoke, staring up into Watanuki's two toned eyes with curious expression. The witch seemed to hum in thought, offering a nod.

"Kenta..." Watanuki purred out, smiling. "You have come to the right place. You've been very troubled recently, haven't you?"

"Yes," The boy admitted readily, already sinking slowly into Watanuki's carefully laid trap. "I need you to grant my wish... please! I'll do anything! I-I don't have much money, but, I'll find a way to pay you!"

Watanuki was already drawing Kenta closer to him, their faces closer. "I know you will. Everyone whom had their wish granted always pays the price."

A grin cut into pale skin.

"...Tell me of your troubles, Kenta."

Zero remained silent as he watched the young man relay all his troubles.

"There's..." Kenta let out, and he released a bit of a breath. "This... girl..."

Watanuki merely watched with his two-toned eyed as Kenta continued.

"She's... well, I mean, I guess she's... really pretty, you know? She lives in the apartment building right across the street from me. I think her bedroom window is... yeah, its gotta be her bedroom... is the window directly across from mine. At first, I thought it was kind of cool. She would be at the window, and we would wave at each other. She would smile... and...

"Sometimes when I went to run errands at night—to the corner store or something..." Kenta's entire stance became uncomfortable. "...You know, she would be there. But... she wouldn't say hi, you know, or act _normal. _She would just..."

And Kenta looked back up towards Watanuki. "_Stand there. _Like... she was watching me."

From the doorway, Zero's fist clenched.

"Have you seen her any other time?" Watanuki asked the boy, and he moved Kenta so he was taking a more relaxed seat on the couch. The school boy merely shook his head.

"No. Just at night on the street, or... at the window."

"Also at night?"

"Yeah," Kenta stated, and he nodded. "...Also at night."

_Vampire. _Zero's eyes narrowed instantly. A vampire was hunting this poor kid. Waiting for the opportunity to strike. That was it, wasn't it? The silver-haired hunter watched as Watanuki let out a hum, before looking to Kenta.

"Is that all?"

The boy paused thoughtfully. Watanuki tilted his head, before reaching out, allowing his fingers to run over the boy's cheek.

"...Go on... Kenta."

The boy released a breath from in between his lips. "This is going to sound crazy, but...

"Ever since I met her, well, saw her... outside... when I go to sleep..." And Kenta shook his head. "...I would wake up in the middle of the night and be... _somewhere else."_

"Sleepwalking," Watanuki supplied.

"Yeah but... I never did that before." Kenta shook his head. "And when I was, I would have weird dreams about her... about the girl... and... at first, I just woke up and I was standing in my room somewhere, or... or at the window. But then...

"The next thing I knew, I was in the living room. Then at the front door... then outside in the hallway," Kenta shot Watanuki a worried expression. "...And every time I sleep... I get further and further away from my bedroom."

"You don't sound crazy," Watanuki reassured him. The shopkeeper's fingers trailed along the boy's jawline. He drew the other a bit closer by the hand, and their faces were close again. "How far have you gotten from your home?"

"Into the elevator," Kenta stated. "...The one that goes down to the lobby area. I woke up and... I was still on my floor but..." The boy closed his eyes tightly. "It... you don't know... you don't know how _scary _that is... and... I... I know, I just _know _that one night I...

"_...I might be somewhere I can't leave..."_

Zero had his gaze locked on the two that sat on the couch. Watanuki smiled faintly, and his lips brushed close to Kenta's own. The schoolboy's cheeks heated up faintly.

"Then what is your wish?" The shopkeeper asked.

"For..." And Kenta looked deeply into Watanuki's eyes, who merely stared back. "...T-to make that thing go away... to make it stop wanting me!"

The shopkeeper smiled faintly.

"...All right," Watanuki stated faintly. "...I'll grant your wish."

Zero's molten-silver eyes lit up. Kenta nodded his head, but still looked unsure.

"Wh-what about... payment?"

"What do you feel would suffice?" Watanuki asked the boy, and leaned back into his chair, taking a much needed drag from his pipe.

"I..." Kenta stated, and he shook his head. "...I don't know."

"You have a few days to decide," Watanuki stated faintly. "...When you're able to pay... you'll return."

When the boy finally left Watanuki's shop, Zero was standing on the porch, looking outwards. The shopkeeper slid up beside him, crossing his arms.

"...You're worried about him."

Zero's eyes slid to the side to glance at Watanuki. The shopkeeper let out a hum.

"Hmm, no matter. Good job on the rug, though." He turned away, "...once you bring it back in, you're done for the night. Feel free to scamper on home."

_Scamper on home?_

Zero slammed his hand next to Watanuki's head by the entrance to the shop. The raven-haired man paused in his tracks as Zero hissed at him.

"What the hell are you doing? That kid is being followed and you just send him back to _think _about his payment?"

"I said he has a few days," Watanuki stated calmly, not turning to look at Zero's face.

"The hell he does!" The vampire that was stalking him could snatch him up at any moment! It was pissing him off. A creature like that didn't deserve to walk around free...!

"Without proper payment, I cannot grant any wish. Everything must be equivalent. Everything-"

Zero grabbed Watanuki's shoulder, spinning him around. Watanuki's hands hit Zero's chest to still himself, and the silver-haired hunter grasped hold of Watanuki's elbows, looking down at the shopkeeper. His neck and shoulders were bare. A tantalizing scent rolled off him him, and it was hard to ignore.

His anger and Watanuki's blood... they were making him see red.

"You're setting him up to die," Zero hissed, his last attempt to evoke compassion from the golden-sapphire eyed man.

And Watanuki merely smiled.

"_...That_ is his decision to make. Not mine."

Zero charged out of the shop seconds later. Watanuki leaned against the wall next to the door, raising his hand to press against his chest. The wish-granted glanced to the rug, which still sat outside, flapping freely.

"...He'll pay for that," Watanuki stated faintly, though made no move to bring it in on his own yet.

First, he had to still the wild flapping his own heart made.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong> Your comments always make me smile! ALSO! Be sure to check out my newest fiction for the _Shopkeeper Series_, **My Existence**, a slash fiction for xxxHoLiC and the game/anime Tales of the Abyss! Support Watanuki in his romantic endeavors!


End file.
